Operation CARD
by FoxieSango
Summary: A KND Valentine fiction! Wally has something special to give to Kuki, but he's afraid she won't like it. Can he get over his fear and give it to her in time? Soopah Long Oneshot, but worth being Read! ReadReview! I don't own KND!


This is going to be my most cartoony-ish KND fic Ever!! In light of Valentine's day coming up! Try to view this as an actual episode! It'll be that much more funny! ;)

A 3 & 4 fic with a hint of 2/5…and….I don't know what I'm going to do with Numbuh 1…but sometimes they have episodes that exclude other characters so…

Now Loading…

Kids Next Door Mission..

Operation…

**C.A.R.D**

**C.hild's**

**A.ffection is**

**R.ecorded in**

**D.rawings**

Writing Operative: FoxieSango

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door**

Inspiration: Valentine's Day & 3/4-ness!! (Of course!)

Villain: Sticky Beard (Go Figure…)

**Warning: Sooper Long One Shot**

* * *

Numbuhs two and four were walking through the hallways of Ghallager Elementary early Wednesday morning. There were hearts and love phrases and little cupids decorating the hallways all over the place throughout the school. 

"Man, I hate Valentine's day! Why does everyone gotta act so, "Lovey, dovey, wovey, blah, blah, BLAH?!" Wally cried, sticking his tongue out. Hoagie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't think you really mean that Numbuh four." He said.

"Oh, what are you talkin' about?! I think Valentine's day is stupid! Everyone acts like dummies in WOVE…..BLAH! It makes me sick! You'll never catch me actin' like that, not with ANYONE!" Wally cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hoagie said, stopping by his locker to put his books in.

"HEY! I'm SERIOUS Numbuh two!!" Wally said angrily.

"Uh-huh…" Hoagie said, ignoring him.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"No…because I know of a certain little Japanese girl who can make you change your mind in a snap." Hoagie said, snapping his fingers. Wally blushed and his eyes grew wide.

"Wh-WHAT?!" He cried.

"Yeah, so pretty much…everything you're telling me now…it don't mean squat." Hoagie said.

"Oh…yeah?! Well you….you…you ain't got no one to give a Valentines too! So, HA! you ain't got room to talk!" Wally cried.

"Oh, contraire! The Hoagster is quite…The Play-ya! Around here they call me "Lover Boy!" Hoagie said, smirking. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, the 'Hoagster' couldn't get a Valentine with his hands tied behind his back!" He cried.

"Say what you want." Hoagie said, closing his locker. Just then, Abby turned the corner and came towards them.

"Hey guys. What's happenin'?" She asked. Hoagie perked up.

"Play-ya boy here thinks he can have the stupid girly girls all over him like that!" Wally said snapping his fingers. Hoagie growled and Abby laughed.

" 'Playa'?! Hoagie ain't no 'Playa'! He just thinks he's a ladies man!" She said, gently nudging Hoagie. Hoagie smiled at her.

"Yeah, well this 'Ladies Man' has got somethin' for ya Numbuh five.!" He said, reaching into his bag.

"I hope you like it." He said, sincerely. Wally watched on with wide eyes. Abby's eyes grew wide as well as she stared at the gift.

"F-for me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, you know…it's just a little something but still…I wanted to give it to you." Hoagie said with a bright smile on his face. He handed her the card and Wally watched on in fascination.

"Wow?! You made this for Numbuh five?! Just for Numbuh five?" Abby asked, looking it over. It was in the shape of an airplane and said, "When I'm with you, I fly higher than cloud nine." Abby smiled and then smirked at Hoagie.

"You probably got a ton of these cards in that bag of yours Numbuh two!" She said.

"Ya wanna bet? None of them are like yours Abby. There just little index cards with candy's on them." He said, opening up the bag. Abby stared in the bag and saw he was right. She looked back at her card and opened it to see there was a big sucker inside…it was her favorite flavor…Blupleberry! She smiled.

"Aw, Numbuh two! You didn't have ta get Numbuh five nothin'!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Ah, well ya know. You're one of my best friends and you've always been there for me and…you're really cool and…well, I just wanted to give ya somethin' to show you how much I care about you and how much I value our friendship!" Hoagie said with a smile. A small blush rose on Abby's cheeks.

"Aw, gee! Thanks Numbuh two! But uh…Numbuh five didn't get you nothin'…" She said sadly. Hoagie's face kinda fell, but he faked a smile.

"Aw…that's okay, you didn't have to get me anything…I…"

"PSYCH! Boy, you know I got ya something for V-day! Numbuh five wouldn't forget her one of her best friends!" She said, nudging Hoagie gently before reaching into her bag and pulling out a red box with a blue ribbon around it.

"They're Yipper shaped chocolate Valentine candies. They were having a special on them at the store and when Numbuh five saw them, she thought of you." She said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! These are like, totally sooper awesome-rific! Thanks Abby!!" Hoagie said. She blushed.

"D-did you just call me…" She started, when Hoagie froze and blushed as well. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh…well uh…hey, Numbuh five…if you're not doin nothin' later…you wanna hang out at the Rusty Burger or somethin' after school?" He asked. Wally gasped. Abby smiled.

"Sure thing! Meet Numbuh five at the corner of 5th and Main down the street from the treehouse after school!" She said, glancing down at her watch.

"Numuh five's gonna head on to Math class right now, though. Catch you guys later!" She said, walking off with a smile. Hoagie waved.

"Alright, can't wait! See ya later!" He called after her excitedly. He sighed happily as he watched her leave and Wally just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Hoagie could feel Wally's stare.

"What?" He asked. Wally continued to stare at him.

"What?!" Hoagie cried, shrugging.

"Did you just ask Numbuh five out on a date?! What happened to the 'Lover boy, Play-ya'?!" Wally asked, crossing his eyes, sticking his tongue out, and waving his hands as he mocked Hoagie. Hoagie sighed in frustration.

"First of all, it's just two friends getting together for a burger. And secondly, even Play-ya's can give special attention to a special someone on Valentine's day." He said.

"But..it IS a DATE, right?" Wally asked. Hoagie scoffed.

"D-uh, yeah! Of course!" Hoagie sighed, throwing his hands out to the side. Wally pointed to Hoagie.

"But I thought you liked Cree!" Wally said, as he and Hoagie began walking again. Hoagie sighed.

"A young man's heart can only take so much." Hoagie said in a sad voice, recalling how many times Cree had broken his heart.

"Pft! You ain't a man!" Wally cried. Hoagie closed his eyes.

"What I mean…is that…well…Cree and I had nothing…and she didn't like me for me….she liked Hank. But Abby likes me for me." Hoagie said.

"But she doesn't _like_ you-like you!" Wally exclaimed. Hoagie winked at Wally.

"Ah! But see, THAT can change." He said. He grinned sheepishly. Wally scoffed.

"You're crazy! And I can't even believe you did that!"

"Why not?!"

"It's a DATE! With Numbuh five! That's why!" Wally cried, throwing his hands out and down before himself for emphasis. He then shoved his hands in his pockets in slight agitation as he stared at his best friend. Hoagie shrugged.

"Like I said, Numbuh five's one of my best friends and I really, really, really REALLY like her. Like, like her, like her." He said.

"Ha! I'd never ask my girl best friend somethin' like that! It's too corny, anyway!" Wally said, as they stopped and stood outside the room to their English class. He had a pout on his face. Hoagie frowned and put a hand on his hips.

"What are you talking about?! You've only got two girl best friends and one of them's goin' to the Rusty Burger with me!" Hoagie cried.

"Yeah well, you know what I meant! I'd never ask the other one somethin' like that!" Wally said, sticking his nose up in the air with a proud smile on his face. Hoagie gave him a cold look.

"Oh really? Could you honestly say the same thing if you were face to face with her?" Hoagie asked, his expression changing to a smug one.

"Wh-at?!" Wally asked, when suddenly he heard,

"HI WALLY!!!" Wally cringed.

"Oh crud…" He said. He turned around slowly to see Kuki skipping up to them.

"La, la, la, la, la…whatcha guys doin'?!" She asked.

"Oh, nothin'." Hoagie said, snickering.

"Shaddup!" Wally said to him.

"Ah, I LOVE Valentine's day! Everyone's soooooo happy and in LOOOOOVEEE!! It's so SWEET and ROMANTICAL!! Don't you just LOVE Valentine's day?!" She cried with a giggle. Wally had been making sounds like he was gonna throw up as she talked. When she finished, he frowned with a very slight blush on his face.

"No I…" Kuki cut him off…

"Ooh! I wonder if I'll get a lot of Valentines today! (gasp) Wouldn't that be WONDERFUL?!" Kuki asked, throwing her hands in the air and doing a small spin. She giggled again.

"Yeah Wally, wouldn't that be Wonderful?!" Hoagie asked, before laughing

"I said SHADDUP!" Wally cried, turning fully to face Hoagie as he leaned towards Hoagie in anger. Kuki giggled.

"And you know what elllllllllllssssseeeee?!" She asked in a sing song voice.

"What?" Wally asked, shrugging in annoyance. He made his way to a nearby water fountain. Kuki giggled and pulled a card out of her bag.

"I've got a Sooper Wonderful Extra Fantasmical Very, Very, Special SPECIAL Valentine for a Certain Special Special Boy that I really, really, like!!!!" Kuki cried happily with a blush on her face. Wally froze and choked on the water he was drinking. Hoagie gasped and pat Wally on the back. Wally whipped around angrily to face Kuki.

"WHAT BOY?!" He angrily cried out loud. Everyone in the hallways looked at in his direction. He blushed and shrugged from embarrassment.

"Oh, just a boy! Whoops! Better get to Math class with Numbuh five! Bye Wally! Bye Numbuh Two! La, la, la, la!" She sang as she skipped away. Wally growled angrily.

"When I get my hands on the creep that she's fallen for I'm gonna…"

"Calm down Numbuh four! You can still when her over!"

"How?!"

"Duh! It's Valentine's day! Just make her a Valentine! And a Sooper good one!" Hoagie said, turning to walk through the door of their English class. Wally stood there for a second before following Hoagie through the door.

"Make her a Valentine huh? I'll make her a Valentine she won't forget!" He thought to himself.

**KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE…**

The next period was art class, which all five Sector V operatives had together. The assignment was to work on Valentine's for people you really cared about. Numbuh one was working on his Valentines with Lizzie. Wally and Hoagie sat at a table working on Valentines, and Abby and Kuki sat at a table. Hoagie's card looked really nice and neat. He was making a Valentine for his mom. Wally's workspace, however, looked a right mess. There was paper, glitter, glue, crayons, markers, and tape all over the place. Wally even had pieces of paper all in his hair. He was currently working really hard on coloring his card. His tongue was stuck out of the corner of his mouth just ever so slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Hoagie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you're working pretty hard there Numbuh four." He said with a smile.

"Uh-huh…" Wally said, too engrossed in his work to notice anything else.

"Is it for a special girl?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Do I know her?"

"Uh-...huuuhhh…." Wally said, when suddenly his crayon broke from pressing down on it too hard.

"Aw, CRUD! I needed that crayon! Hey Numbuh two, lemme borrow your green crayon!" He said, holding out a hand. Hoagie sighed and handed him a green crayon.

"Thanks mate!" Wally said, going back to his coloring. Hoagie stared at his friend worriedly, yet he had a very small smile on his face.

"Don't wear yourself out Numbuh four." He said.

"Can't…gotta…concentrate….make a good….card…." Wally said. Hoagie smiled.

"Numbuh four, I'm sure Kuki will like the card any way that it…" Wally froze and snapped at Hoagie.

"I didn't say it was for Kuki!!!" Wally cried. A few kids looked his way and he blushed before growing quiet. Kuki didn't notice because she was happily oblivious as she sung to herself. Hoagie snickered.

"Oh, knock it off Numbuh two! Just let me work!" Wally said angrily. Hoagie held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I'm not sayin' nothin'!" He said.

"Good! 'Cause it's not for Kuki!" Wally said firmly. Hoagie smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you say dude." He said. Wally grumbled a bit went back to work.

"Hey, Numbuh Two? Is Kuki's name spelled with one 'e'? Or two?" He asked. Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"Well Numbuh four…it's…" Hoagie paused and looked up when he saw a boy walk towards Kuki.

"What was that Numbuh two?" Wally asked. Hoagie bit his lip.

"Uh...well…" Hoagie started. Wally looked up to see why Hoagie had not answered, when they both heard a familiar voice in a flirty tone.

"Hey, Kuki! You're lookin' good!" The voice said. Wally froze and Hoagie looked at him worriedly. Kuki grinned happily and waved at the boy in question.

"Hiya Kid! How are you?!" She asked happily.

"I'm great, now that I've seen your pretty face!" The Kid said, winking. Kuki giggled.

"Aww…that's so sweet of you! Thanks!" She said politely.

"I…got somethin' for ya…" The Kid said, sliding a fancy card on the table towards Kuki. She froze and stared at the card. It was written in Spanish, which Kuki understood from Spanish class.

"Oh! That's nice of you! Lookie Numbuh five! I gotsa Valentine!" She cried happily, showing Abby the card. Wally was watching this and felt his blood start to boil. He growled lowly. Hoagie's eyes grew wide before he turned back to the scene at hand.

"Why don't you open it?" The kid said. Kuki did so and read it…it was very poetic and detailed…with a somewhat strong declaration of affection in it. A slightly worried look crossed her face before she gave The Kid a fake smile. Only, it didn't look very fake…to Wally anyway.

"Er…I don't know what to say. Thanks?" Kuki said. Abby raised an eyebrow and read the Valentine before giving Hoagie a worried look. Hoagie shrugged before looking back at Wally, who was so mad that he snapped the crayon in his hand in two. The Kid then pulled his shades down before winking at Kuki before walking back to his station. Wally growled a bit more. He then froze and stared at the Valentine in Kuki's hand before slowly looking down at his own. He frowned. His spelling was no doubt horrible and the letters looked all lopsided and backwards. He'd slightly colored outside the lines and when he cut the card out, the edges looked jagged and uneven. Now he even thought that it had too much glitter. In short…not the best Valentine ever. He sighed sadly.

"Oh…great! This Valentines Card a piece of crud!!!" He cried before gently banging his head on the table. Hoagie patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Numbuh four, I'm sure Numbuh three will love it!" He said sincerely.

"What are ya talkin' about Numbuh two?! Just look at this thing!" He cried, shoving the Valentine in Hoagie's face. Yeah, it didn't look all that great, but Wally had poured his heart and soul into that card, and Kuki would know that when she saw it. Hoagie knew that she would love the card…and Wally…all the more for it. Unlike The Kid who had actually just purchased a fancy Valentine, but poor Wally couldn't tell the difference between a store-bought card and a hand-made card. Hoagie gave a sad smile.

"She's gonna love it Numbuh four, really…I mean it." Hoagie said sincerely.

"She's gonna hate it! It's a piece of crud and it looks all messed up! I mean, I wouldn't even want a Valentine like this one!! It looks cruddy terrible!" Wally cried out in anguish. He felt totally defeated.

"You're being too hard on yourself." Hoagie said as the classroom bell rang. It was time for recess. But Wally didn't hear him. Everyone got up to leave. Wally was one of the ones who left out early and Hoagie was close behind him. Wally looked depressed.

"Aw, man, I worked really hard on it too. What a waist of time…" He said sadly, tossing the card in the wastebasket on his way out. He had a depressing look on his face and scraps of paper as well as tiny bits of dried up glue could be found all over his hair. Some spots of glue were also on his face along with streaks from coloring tools. He looked a mess, and the fact that he was absolutely devastated didn't help either.

"Numbuh four!" Hoagie called after him, but Wally didn't stop walking. Hoagie paused and took the card out of the basket. He had a sad look on his face. Abby came up to him, Kuki was still cleaning up her space and Nigel and Lizzie had left.

"Is that Numbuh four's card?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Lemme see dat." She said, taking it from Hoagie. She let out a low whistle.

"Man, he worked really hard on this thang, huh?" She asked. He had tried his best.

"Yeah, I told him Kuki would love it, but he wouldn't believe me." Hoagie said. Kuki came up to them and Abby hid the card behind her back.

"Hey! Where's Wally?!" She asked.

"I think he's already outside." Hoagie said.

"Okay! Thanks Numbuh two!" Kuki said happily as she skipped off. Abby and Hoagie stared after her. Hoagie sighed worriedly.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Abby smirked.

"Don't worry! Just let Numbuh five handle dis, baby!" She said, winking.

**KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE…**

Wally immediately went to the See-saw section of the playground and got on one end by himself. He had cleaned himself up before heading outside. How did he get sucked into the craziness of Valentines Day anyway? He wasn't supposed to be making a card for Kuki! He thought V-Day was stupid! And yet… He sighed as went up and down, up and down, until he felt himself lifted up from some other force.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Numbuh five on the other end, smirking at him.

"You looked like you could use a lift." She said in a soft voice. Wally frowned.

"Hmph!" He said angrily, folding an elbow on the handle bar and resting his head in his hand.

"Whadyou want?!" He asked angrily. Abby smiled softly and shrugged.

"Numbuh five hears you got a problem." She said, holding up the card. Wally's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?!" He cried, pointing to the card. Abby leaned back on the handle bar and opened the card up.

"Kuki…I Luv U So Much, Please Be Mine Valentine! Luv Wally! Aw, that's so cute and sweet!" Abby said. Wally blushed.

"C-cut it out! Stop readin' it!" Wally cried, letting go of the handle bars. He lost his balance and fell over on the pavement.

"Woooah! OW!" He cried. He sat up and slowly moaned as he rubbed his back side. Abby laughed as she came up to him.

"Aw, Numbuh five's just jokin' with ya Numbuh four. Listen, Numbuh three would love this Valentine, but do you know what would make it greater?" She asked. Wally was attentive now. Abby looked around before reaching into her pocket and Pulling out and a Sooper Yummilicious Orange Rainbow Monkey Lovey Lollipop. Wally gasped.

"That's her all-time favorite candy!!" Wally cried, pointing at the sucker. Abby nodded.

"Straight from Numbuh five's secret stash, baby! Just attach this suckah to da card and Numbuh three's gonna go crazy!" Abby said, winking. Wally took the candy and the card.

"Wow! Thanks Numbuh five!" Wally said happily. He paused.

"But…why would you get this from your secret stash and give it to me?" He asked. Abby shrugged.

"Just because!" She said with a smile. She turned serious again for a moment and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Numbuh four…listen to me, Numbuh three really likes you! And if you give her this card, Numbuh five knows she's gonna absolutely, positively, LOVE it!" Abby said, pointing at the card. Wally stared at the card for a moment, as if in consideration of what Abby had said. Then, he remembered that he was supposed to hate Valentines Day. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he shook his head and stood up. He turned his head and let the card and candy drop to the ground. He folded his arms.

"Wait a second! I-I don't know what you're talkin' about! I don't care if she loves it or not! I don't even care to give it to her! I think Valentines day is stupid! I ain't given her da cruddy card, or da cruddy candy!" Wally said, firmly. He glanced away with a look of nervousness on his face. Would she buy it? Abby gave a knowing smile and shrugged nonchalantly, as if she didn't care.

"Alright, whatever you say Numbuh four." She said, making a move to take the candy back. Wally noticed this and gasped.

"H-hold on Numbuh five! I didn't say I wasn't gonna eat it!" He cried, holding his hands up in protest. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"But you hate Rainbow Monkeys!" She said.

"Doesn't mean I don't love the candy! Just, lemme keep it! Please? I wanna eat it later!" He cried. Abby pretended to sigh in frustration.

"Oh, alright. Fine, what do I care?" She asked, handing him the candy.

"But you owe Numbuh five big time! That thang didn't come cheap, ya know!" She said.

"Right, right…got it! Thanks!" Wally cried as she walked away. He made sure she was out of seeing and hearing distance before picking the card up off the ground and breaking into a run to find Kuki. Abby watched on from behind a nearby tree. She smiled to herself.

"Now go get'er Numbuh four, …we're rootin' for ya!" She thought.

Wally was rushing around the playground looking for Kuki. He had managed to poke a hole in the Valentine to stick the candy through. He was panting hard.

"Numbuh three?! Numbuh three!" He called, no answer.

"Oh, where is she?! I've checked everywhere except for…" He froze and slapped his forehead.

"DUH! The swingset, of course!" He thought, before running in that direction. Sure enough he spotted her.

"There she is!" He started to run to her. "Numbuh three, I….(gasp)." He froze in shock. The next thing he knew, The Kid had shown up behind her and they talked for a bit before he began pushing her on the swings…and she had a huge smile on her face. At that moment, Wally felt his heart break.

"She's…w-with him?" He asked, taking a few steps back. His eyes teared up a bit.

"She does like him more…" He thought to himself. Too bad he wasn't closer, otherwise he's hear Kuki telling The Kid to stop pushing her. Instead, he shook his head, turned around and ran until he found a nearby tree. He ran behind it and was breathing heavily.

"Doh! What was I thinkin'?!" He thought as he angrily kicked the tree. He then leaned back against the tree and hit himself in head with his fists several times.

"Numbuh four! You idiot! Of course she doesn't like you! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" He cried. He slid down to the ground with his back to the tree. He buried his face in his hands.

"How could I be so dumb?! Oh…Stupid Valentine's Day! Why do I even bother if The Kid's gonna beat me every time!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He folded his arms in a pout before pulling the Valentine out of his pocket.

"Crud! I shoulda just torn this thing up when I had the chance!" Wally exclaimed, tossing it on the ground. He stood began jumping on it repeatedly.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" cried. He kicked at it before slumping down on the ground beside it.

"This is the worse Valentine's day ever." He said, lying down on his back with his eyes closed. Suddenly, a fishing line came down and hooked in the hole of the card where the candy was.

"What?" Wally asked, as he looked up to see the source of the line. It turned out that the line was coming from the Pirate Ship, "The Sweet Revenge" and the two little French henchmen pirates in the red and blue bandanas were fishing on the side of the deck. They began to lift up Wally's card.

"HEY! Knock it off! Give that back!" Wally cried, jumping and grabbing hold of the line. He was pulled up as the twins reeled the line in. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted onto "The Sweet Revenge." He looked down as he rose up into the air.

"Aw, crud." He said, looking up to the ship.

**KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE…**

Wally was thrown on the ship's deck. He groaned and the next thing he new he was being tied up to a mast with licorice.

"Hey! Cut it out! Lemme go!" Wally cried. The two French pirates tied the licorice extra tight.

"Ow! Not so tight!" Wally said. They laughed before rushing off to find their leader. Not too much later, Sticky Beard came out of his office.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the idiot operative Numbuh four."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Wally asked.

"I rest my case." Sticky beard said with his hands on his hips and a smug look on his face. Wally growled.

"Listen you candy-coated freak!! I don't know what you're plannin', just give me my Valentine back!!" Wally cried.

"Argh….no can do Numbuh four!"

"Why not?!"

"Ye see, Valentines Day is just as good as Halloween…the only difference is, the candy on Valentines Day is much sweeter because it's given out of that special feeling called…..Looooveeee!!!" Sticky beard said. The other pirates sighed "Arghhh…" happily. Wally stuck his tongue out.

"That's stupid! Love stinks! And like you guys don't have enough candy already!"

"Ah, we're fast eaters…" Sticky Beard said.

"Well, I don't care…just gimme back my Valentine and lemme go!!" Wally cried, struggling against the licorice.

"Now you listen to me Wallabee Beetles, you're not getting' dis back because you've got the Extra Sooper Tasty Yummilicious Orange Rainbow Monkey Lover Lollipop!! It's one of the most delicious candies out there and it tastes extra sweet!! The question is….how'd you come across and candy like this?" Sticky beard asked.

"HA! Like I'm gonna tell you!" Wally said.

"Argh?! Why won't you tell me?!" Sticky Beard asked.

" 'Cause, it's none of your business!! You don't need to know that Numbuh five gave it to me from her Secret Stash!" Wally cried. The other pirates snickered and Wally's eyes grew wide.

"Ah, crud!!" He cried, feeling stupid.

"I shoulda known that me arch nemesis Numbuh five had given you this sooper delicious candy! That girl always has had a sweet tooth….if only she had join my crew."

"She'd never join you!" Wally mumbled to himself. He turned back to Sticky Beard.

"Just gimme back my Valentine! I don't care if you do love candy, you ain't takin' mine! I need it!!" Wally cried.

(A/N: Remember the candy is still stuck through the card)

"Why do ye need it?! We just heard you sayin' you wanted to get rid of it!" Sticky Beard said. Wally opened his mouth to speak when he froze and looked away sadly.

"It's nothin'…"

"Argh, a wee bit of trouble on the fore-front of your love life?" Sticky Beard said in a teasing fashion. Wally's eyes grew wide and a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Love Li-WHAT?! You don't know what you're talkin' about! Just lemme go and gimme it back! I need it…!"

"'Why?"

"Because….because…I just do!!" Wally shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it! Listen, if you don't gimme back my Valentine, I'm gonna knock your block off!" Wally cried. Sticky Beard laughed.

"I'd like to see you try! You're just gonna stay there while I prepare myself to eat this yummlicious candy after dinner! It'll be great for desert! Hmmm!!" Sticky Beard said, taking the Valentine and heading to his cabin. The rest of the crew laughed before going about their business.

Meanwhile…

Sector V sat together at lunch. Kuki came up to the table with her tray.

"Hey, have you guys seen Numbuh four? I haven't seen him around since 2nd period and I really, really need to give him something. I didn't get to see him at recess…do you know where he is?" She asked, with a small blush on her cheeks. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 looked at each other worriedly.

"Numbuh five haven't seen him since recess…"

"I haven't seen him since second period." Hoagie said.

"You saw him at recess Numbuh five?" Kuki asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, he was looking for you." Abby said. Kuki looked down worriedly.

"It's not like him…he even missed gym class and we played dodgeball today." Nigel said.

"Oh, I hope he's okay…" Kuki said.

Back on the ship…

"How do I get myself into these messes? Oh…I gotta get that card back!" Wally said. He frowned in deep thought.

"Put how am I gonna get outta this licorice wrap? Hmm….aha!" He cried to himself, coming up with an idea. He bent down and began biting the licorice.

"Heh, heh! Numbuh four, you are a genius!" He said to himself as he took a piece of the rope and wrapped it up. He put it around his shoulder and snuck over to Sticky Beard's cabin. He slowly opened the door and looked around. Sticky Bun was asleep and Wally's Valentine was on a nearby shelf.

"Bingo!" He said. He snuck over to the shelf and climbed up on a table.

"Come ta Numbuh four!" He whispered. He reached up to grab it when he felt something grab his ankle.

"Uh-oh…" He said, when he suddenly felt himself being slammed into a wall. The next thing he knew, a Candy Cane sword was pressed against his torso. He groaned.

"Argh, thought you could sneak in here and steal my candy?!" Sticky Beard cried. Wally growled angrily.

"IT'S MY CANDY!" Wally cried. He kicked Sticky Beard in his gut, causing him to double over. He then jumped on Sticky Beard's head and used it like a diving board to jump up and grab the Valentine.

"Yes! Got it!" He cried, rushing out of the cabin.

"GRAB HIM!!!" Sticky beard cried to his crew.

"Eep!" Wally said. He ran away screaming and found himself cornered.

"Uh-oh!" He said. A few pirates came up on him. He looked around and found a barrel of gumballs. He grinned evilly, tipped it over and a few pirates tripped and fell over the gumballs while others bent down to eat the gumballs, causing even more pirates to trip over them. Wally grinned and looked around for a way to leave. He found and ran up the stairs to the upper deck when he encountered the two French Pirates. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some gum Numbuh five had given him earlier. He quickly chewed it and blew a GIHUGIC bubble before popping it and causing the sticky mess to form all over the duo. They groaned.

"HA-HA! SUCKAHS!" Wally cried, sticking his tongue out. Suddenly, something shot towards his hand. It was a Candy Cane sword and it had flown upward, causing the Valentine to stick to a higher part of a nearby Mast. Wally gasped.

"No!" He cried. He looked down to see Sticky Beard giving him a toothy grin. Wally frowned.

"Not cool Sticky Buns!" He cried. Sticky Beard approached Wally with another sword. He tossed it to Wally.

"You want your Valentine, you're going to have to fight me for it! Like you have a chance!" Sticky Beard said.

"Bring it on!" Wally cried, getting in a fighting stance. Sticky Beard came at him and the battle was on. They ended up moving all around the ship until Sticky Beard Practically pushed Wally onto the Walking Plank. Wally gasped when he realized he was cornered. He looked down behind him nervously. Sticky beard pointed the candy can to Wally's chest.

"Ha, ha! Any last words matey?!" He asked. Wally looked up nervously and then smirked.

"Yeah…I'm takin' back my Valentine!!" He cried, pulling out the licorice rope and tossing it upward. The loop landed around a horizontal bar attached to one of the masts and Wally pulled himself upward. He then swung back and then forward to a ladder. He began to make his way up to where the Valentine was.

"Yes! There you are! Come ta Numbuh four!" He said. Little did he know, Sticky Beard was right behind him. He almost had the Valentine when he felt himself lifted up and pinned against the pole behind him.

"AH!" He cried.

"Now you listen to me…you don't need this Valentine…so why do you want it so bad?! You said so yourself you thought V-day was stupid! Why are you making a big deal about this?!"

"BECAUSE….because…" Wally looked off to the side and sighed.

"Because….it was for….a girl."

"Lemme guess…Kuki Sanban?" Wally's eyes grew wide.

"How does everyone know that?!" He cried.

"Well, it's quite obvious! It's all the talk throughout the Villainy circuit 'when is Numbuh 3 going to get with Numbuh 4?' 'Has he told her yet?' 'When are they going to be a couple?'" Wally's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He blushed.

"A-are you kiddin' me?!"

"No! How do you think the Spinach Armada knew about it?!" Wally sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter because she doesn't like me anyway. That card….its a sign of what almost was….what could have been…and I….I don't want to lose it. I can't give it to her. She'd hate it anyway." Stickybeard's eyes grew wide.

"Are ye crazy boy?! Kuki Sanban is NUTS about you!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! She doesn't like me! She hates me!" Wally cried.

"Why would she like me?! I'm short! I'm not very smart! I can barely swim, I like to fight all the time, I've got nothin' ta give her! What would she see in a guy like me?! She doesn't like me…she likes that other kid…The Kid." Wally cried, slightly on the verge of tears. Sticky Beard rolled his eyes.

"Yes…well, you're partly right…but there's more to it than that. She doesn't care about anyone like she does about you. And, you like being around her right?"

"Maybe…" Wally mumbled quietly.

"And she likes being around you. You're always there for her, always protecting her, always near her, and you care about her, right?" Wally whipped his head around to look at Sticky Beard.

"Of course I do!"

"And I'm sure you rank higher to her than that 'Kid' you mentioned earlier." Wally looked down in deep thought.

"So, I don't see a problem, except you're taking to long to tell her! I can assure you, if you tell her, ye won't be sorry! She likes you, trust me!" Sticky Beard said. Wally stared at him in shock.

"Y-you really think so?" He asked.

"I know so!" Sticky Beard said. Wally smiled.

"S-so…I can have my Valentine back to give to her?!"

"Oh no! Of course not! I'm still going to eat it!" Sticky Beard said.

"WHY?!"

"Because…I'm evil…and I love candy…" Sticky Beard said. He reached up to take the Valentine off of the pole and went to open and eat the candy.

"Now then…" He started.

"NOOO!!!" Wally cried. He kicked Sticky Beard in the gut again, but this time, he lost his balance and they both fell over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They screamed. Sticky Beard landed on the two French pirates and Wally landed in a nearby cannon. He groaned and rubbed his head, not realizing where he was. Luckily, he managed to grab the Valentine and candy as he fell. Little did he know, Dumb John Silver saw him fall into the cannon.

"Hyuk, Hyuk…duh…this oughta teach ya ta mess with our Boss!" He said, lighting the cannon. Wally thought he smelled something burning….and it was then he realized what was going on.

"Oh crud…." He said. The cannon fired in 5, 4, 3, 2….KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Wally screamed as he zoomed through the air. The other pirates saw this and cheered and appeared to be a smart move by Dumb John Silver. Sticky Beard rushed up to him.

"Nice work Dumb John! Where's the candy?!" He asked.

"D-uh…Candy?" Dumb John asked…

**KND LOGO ZOOMS HERE**

The school day was over and Sector V, as well as a few other kids, piled into the bus.

"I haven't seen Wally for the rest of the day? I wonder where he is." Kuki said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine Numbuh three." Hoagie said.

"Yeah, what Numbuh two said!" Numbuh five agreed. She climbed on the bus first and Kuki followed. Kuki took her seat behind Abby and Hoagie. She stared out the window worriedly.

"I wonder what happened to him." Hoagie said to Abby. She shrugged.

"I dunno, but Numbuh five hopes he'll be back by the time we get to the treehouse." She whispered. Kuki was looking out the window and sighed sadly.

"Wally…where are you?" She asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Wally screamed. Suddenly, he burst through the ceiling of the bus, right above Kuki's seat. Her hair stood on end and she screamed in shock.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!" She cried. She blinked twice, until she realized who it was.

"Numbuh four?" She asked. Wally was delirious from the crash, and he was upside down with half of his body sticking out of the rough of the ceiling. His vision was blurry and his eyes looked dizzy. Not knowing what he was doing, he held up the Valentine.

"H-happy….Valentine's day…Kuki….." He stuttered, handing her the card. Kuki gasped and squealed happily. She took the card and candy from him.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!! This is my all time favorite type of CANDY!!" She cried, ripping off the wrapping paper and stuffing the candy in her mouth.

"Mmmmhhh!! Yummilicious!!" She said. She then took the candy out of her mouth and held it in one hand. She opened the card and read it outloud.

"Kuki…I Luv U So Much, Please Be Mine Valentine! Luv Wally! AHHHHHH!!! WALLY, THAT'S SOOOO SWEET!!!" Kuki squealed happily. She pulled Wally down from the ceiling and hugged him sooper tight.

"I absolutely, positively, L-O-V-E- LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH WALLYKINS!!" She cried happily, about to squeeze the life out of him. Wally was coming back in touch with reality, realizing what he had done and what Kuki was doing. He blushed beet red, until he remembered something."

"Wait a minute….WAIT A MINUTE! Kuki! Leggo!! Lemmego!!" Wally cried, trying to pull away from her.

"Why?!" Kuki asked, loosening her grip, but not releasing him. Wally continued to pull away from her, until he was finally able to do so. He took in several deep breaths and grabbed at his neck. Dang! That girl had a tight grip. Wally took a breath and turned around to face her. He was on the seat next to her now.

"Now then…lemme get this straight…you LIKE my Valetine?!" He asked in disbelief. Kuki smiled brightly.

"Of course I do!" Kuki giggled. Wally blinked twice in confusion.

"But, it looks like crud!" He cried angrily. Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"It does?! But I think it's really, really pretty Wally! I LOVE the glitter and the picture you drew of you and me holding hands is SOOPAH cute!! And you put all of my favorite colors in it! It's so pretty! Lookie! You even drew my favorite Rainbow Monkeys around the words on the other side! It's Fantastical!! I wanna keep it forever and ever!" Kuki cried out, giggling as she held the card to her heart. Wally blinked twice again.

"So…you…you really DO like it?!" He asked. She nodded happily.

"Oh! And I've got something to give you, too!" She said. She reached into her bag and gave him his Valentine. It was also handmade. It was also in the shape of a heart and Kuki had tried to draw Wally with muscles. It showed her looking at him with hearts in her eyes and around her head. And it said, 'I Love Being Safe when I'm With You! My Knight and Protector! Lots n Lots n LOTS OF LOVE, -Kuki!" The words were kind of smushed to fit on the page, but she managed to fit them all on there on one side with the picture on the other. She also had attached a box of Chewy Pellets to the back of the card. Wally blushed when he read the card; well, when Kuki read it to him since he couldn't read very well.

"Wow…so…this card is for me?" He asked her. She blushed and nodded.

"Do you… like it?" She asked.

"I…I think it's great!!!….but…" He frowned.

"Where's that Sooper Wonderful Extra Fantasmical Very, Very, Special SPECIAL Valentine you were talkin' about?!" He asked, folding his arms angrily. Kuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Ya know? The one for that special boy?! I know this can't be it 'cause I ain't all that special! What, did you give it to The Kid already?!" He asked.

"The Kid? Why would I give it to him? I don't like him!" Kuki said. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"B-but…I saw him…you….on the swingset at the park…and you were smiling and…"

"I'm always smiling. And The Kid? I told him a buhmillion times to leave me alone. I had to give him a black eye when he didn't take a hint!" Kuki said, frowning and folding her arms at the memory. Wally's mouth dropped.

"You?! Gave him a black eye?!" He asked.

"Well yeah! I don't know what's wrong with him or why he's always around me! I think he's crazy or something! But Wally, this IS that Sooper Wonderful Extra Fantasmical Very, Very, Special SPECIAL Valentine." She said. She blushed a bit deeper.

"So…that means that….I'm…that Special Special boy that you really, really like?" Wally asked. Kuki grinned and hugged Wally tightly.

"Of course you are silly!!" She said. Wally was still a bit nervous.

(A/N: Imagine the look when Kuki first glomped him after he gave her fries in NAUGHTY, where his mouth is dropped in a small 'oh')

Then, he pulled back a bit and cleared his throat.

"So then…um…Kuki?"

"Yeeeeesssss?!" She asked. Wally blushed.

"Does…does this mean you'll be my Valentine?" Wally asked. Kuki gave him a flirtatious smile and giggled.

**SCREEN BLACKS OUT, THE LAST THING WE HERE ARE KISSING SOUNDS MADE BY KUKI ALL OVER THE FACE OF A VERY HAPPY WALLY!!**

…End Transmission

**CREDITS ROLLING**

Kuki happily skipped off the bus, followed by a very, very, VERY happy Wally who had lipstick kiss marks all over his face. Wally sort of staggered off the bus before plopping down on the ground. He sighed happily. Kuki looked around.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder why Numbuhs two and five got off at the corner of Fifth and Main instead of here at the treehouse." She said. Wally looked up at her, still looking like he was kinda out of it.

"I think they're on a date at the Rusty Burger or something…" He said.

At the Rusty Burger…

Numbuhs two and five were talking and laughing and having a great time. Numbuh two had just said one of his lame jokes and Abby giggled. Just then, a fairly pretty ten year old girl walked by, and she caught Hoagie's attention. Hoagie stared after her for a bit and Abby noticed this. She frowned, and when Hoagie looked back at his crush (Abby) and leaned in, hoping for a kiss…he got a cup full of cold milkshake poured on his head instead. Abby stomped off in anger and Hoagie sat there, feeling shocked and sad…until he noticed the milkshake and tried to lick at the treat running down his face.

**End Lyrics: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….**

* * *

A/N: There you go! I shall not be updating my other stories until Spring Break, but I promise you, I won't disappoint!! ;) Hope you enjoyed this Fic! 

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-FoxieSango**

**--------**

**_--Story/Plot for Operation CARD: © 2007 FoxieSango--_**

**_(Any attempt to claim this story as your own is illegal/against the law)_**


End file.
